Brotherhood of Toasted Enlightenment
First founded by Taos Tenso in the hopes of sharing enlightenment with his fellow man, The Brotherhood now has a presense on many planets across the universe, where the followers seek to bring knowledge, kindness, balance and joy to the universe and all who inhabit it. Aside from their strong ties with the spiritual world, the brotherhood is also wildly known for their association with the Toastervision Song Contest, whose origins are thought to be based upon an old brotherhood tradition. History Founding The Brotherhood's origins can be traced back to a spiritual man by the name of Taos Tenso. Feeling unhappy in his village, a place where food scarce, but greed and violence existed in abundance, Taos Tenso decided to leave his home for good. After walking through the mountains for many days and nights Tenso eventually found a large patch of land, seemingly untouched by the destructive hands of man. He built a simple shelter and survived off of the small array of vegetation which grew around his home, eating only what he needed to survive. Tenso spent many years without seeing another person, and would spend most of his time meditating for days on end. Whilst he was in his meditative state one day, Toas Tenso was greeted by an unfamiliar voice. Despite the fact that he had not heard another person talk in nigh on a decade, Taos Tenso was not startled or scared, for he knew the ethereal voice was divine. After reawakening in the mortal realm he could feel that his soul had changed. The Great Spirit that had spoken to Taos Tenso had bestowed upon him a gift, a gift that would change the world. Tenso quickly got to work grinding the wheat into a fine powder, finding lots of dry leaves and wood, and constructing a kiln out of clay. At the end of a hard days constant work Taos Tenso had created what the Great Spirit had wished. He consumed the fruits of his labour and felt at one with the world. Tenso rebuilt another shelter, facing the East, so that he could rise with the spirit of the sun, and the kiln soon became his shrine. It was at this point that Taos Tenso became the very first "Yeshe Sünu," or "Enlightened Soul." Years after Tenso had reached spiritual perfection the people of his old village slowly started leaving their homes. During their self imposed exile a small number of people stumbled upon Taos Tenso's shelter, and noticed the happiness in the simplicity that he lived. These people tasted the Toast of Enlightenment and, much like Tenso, felt more at peace with the world. Their simple shelters gradually became a large, sacred temple able to provide a home to anyone who sought to leave their material desires behind. Many decades later, at the age of 93, Taos Tenso, the first human being to reach true enlightenment, passed away in his sleep. Leaving behind a grand society, seeking to spread compassion and enlightenment through the world. Many of the acolytes mourned their great mentor's death, but the more enlightened members of the brotherhood knew that no tears should be shed, as Taos Tenso had merely left the material world, for an afterlife of enlightened perfection. Several months after Tenso's passing, a woman named Xue Li and her husband, Xue Tsun, arrived at the temple, calling for somebody's assistance. As the inhabitants went to investigate they saw that the woman was with child. The Brothers and Sisters of the Brotherhood invited the travellers into their home, and cared for them. Whilst talking to the villagers, the woman revealed that she and her husband had left their home, seeking the very room where she lay. Mysterious dreams had told her the future, and visions and told her the way. One night Xue Li started screaming in pain, and the brothers and sisters rushed to her aid, after several hours the child was finally born, and the temples inhabitants immediately knew that Taos Tenso had returned. It was on that day Taos Tenso's soul came back to the material world, and the very first "Khôn Tái Sinh" was born. The Desolation Years The Brotherhood's Restoration "Gen Xiaoshi" Xiaoshi's Stain "Nao Shun" Cleansing of the Khon Tai Sinh The Brotherhood Divides Beliefs Ranks Within the Brotherhood These are the ranks within the brotherhood of toasted enlightenment. Though a formal "promotion" is not necessary, and the lines between most ranks are somewhat blurred due to the fact that only the member and the Grand Toaster itself is aware of how enlightened they truly are, the ranks are utilised to better guide the brotherhood and its members. Initiate of the Crust Also known as Xuéxí Sünu, or "Learning Soul," is the lowest rank within the Brotherhood of Toasted Enlightenment. Primarily educated by the Clerics of the Crust, they spend most of their time learning about the ways of the Brotherhood, its history, and how to cleanse the soul. Initiates usually meditate for a total of two hours each day, once after breakfast, when the Toast has fully awakened their connection to the spirit world, and once before bed. Meditating before sleep is of the utmost importance as it helps to open a bridge to the spirit world, and should the Initiate fall into a slumber soon after their meditation is complete, their unoccupied soul enter the spirit world until the time that the Initiate awakes, thus meaning that the student may train, even while he sleeps. Acolyte of the Crust Also known as Zhōchün Sünu, or "Devoted Soul," are often promoted from "Initiate of the Crust" after long periods of meditation, where their soul first learns to free itself from the material realm and harmonise with the spirit realm. Though they still have a long way to go before they reach true enlightenment, it is now time for them to purify their soul on their own, and though they still learn from the Cleric's and High Priest's, as one's learning is never truly done, their quest is far more independent than that of an Initiate's. All Acolytes spend several hours a day in meditation, trying to make their connection to the spirit that much stronger, with the rest of the day spent sleeping or doing the chores, such as powering the grain mill or tending to the garden. Being an Acolyte is often thought as being the most physically demanding rank within the Brotherhood as it is here that the member learns to conquer pain by focusing on the mind and the soul. Cleric of the Crust Also known as Zhīdhào Sünu, or "Learned Soul," are often referred to as the scribes of the Brotherhood. They spend much of their time guiding the initiates and dealing with the day to day duties of the Brotherhood, as well as documenting the history of the Brotherhood, the Spirit World, and the realm of man. They spend a great deal of their time in the Spirit World and many are known to go days or weeks without any sleep, giving their body rest when they meditate instead. One of the most important duties of a Zhīdhào Sünu is to help locate the reincarnated spirit of Taos Tenso. After current Khôn Tái Sinh passes away the cleric's will search nearby town's and villages for news of newborn children, they will then enter the spirit world while the child is asleep in an attempt to identify if the child has any connection with the Brotherhood's beliefs. Should the Cleric's feel a spiritual bond with the newborn, they alert the High Priest's who will then confirm whether the child is the next Khôn Tái Sinh. High Priest of the Crust Also known as Yeshe Sünu, or "Enlightened Soul", are among the most enlightened followers who remain in the material realm, with only the Khôn Tái Sinh surpassing them in spiritual purity. The High Priests of the Crust have reached true enlightenment and are in balance with the universe, as well as themselves. Once reaching this peaceful state their minds are open and clear, and communication with the great toaster can finally occur. Though the vast majority of followers who attain the title of "Enlightened Soul" reach it after years of meditation as a "Cleric of the Crust", on some rare occasions an individual may be so deeply connected to the workings of the universe that an "Acolyte of the Crust," or even an initiate, may receive the blessing of the Grand Toaster itself. It is the duty of the High Priest's to ensure that the teachings of the brotherhood are never corrupted, to share their knowledge on the enlightenment of the soul, and to confirm the rebirth of Toas Tenso's soul. Eternal Spirit Also known as Bù shòu-shù Sünu, or "Unshackled Soul," is rank unattainable while in the mortal realm. When each member of the Brotherhood leaves their material body behind and breaks the shackles to this world they are once again embraced by the Great Spirit, their creator. Those who have reached true enlightment and are at peace with the universe are invited to reside with the Great Spirit forever, leaving the material world behind. For those who were taken before true enlightenment can be achieved, the receive the Great Spirit's blessing and return to the mortal world once more, in the hope of finally purifying their soul. Khôn Tái Sinh Though not a rank attainable by regular members, it is quite possibly the most important rank to note. The Khôn Tái Sinh is the reincarnted soul of Taos Tenso. Upon the death of The Khôn Tái Sinh a new one is reborn, and the High Priest's within the Brotherhood go on a worldwide search to discover the newly-born child. The soul of Taos Tenso is quite unique in that, unlike all of the other brother's and sister's who have attained the status of "Enlightened Soul," he does remain in the spiritual realm but returns to the world of man, so that he may lead them toward enlightenment. The Khôn Tái Sinh is viewed by most as the Grand Toaster's representative on earth and is highly respected. It is known that the soul can be split into two, as witnessed with the cleansing of Khôn Tái Sinh Nao Shun, and theorised that these may be split again, though such an act is considered incredibly dangerous for those who have not reached the state of an Enlightened Soul. Because of this, and due to the Belief's of the Brotherhood spreading across the universe, many people believe that Taos Tenso has seperated his soul, and that the incarnation they are seeing is but one part of a greater whole. It is by doing this that the Spirit of Taos Tenso may guide all members of the brotherhood, no matter where in the universe they reside. Relationship with Toastervision Song Contest The Toastervision song contest is a prestigious, multi-national event has strong origins in the Brotherhood's past, and it is for this reason that we assist any host nation with their responsibilities. Helping to spread happiness and unity through music is the goal of this contest, much as it was during the start of our order. When temples from all over the world gathered together around the great bonfires, toasted our blessed bread and sang through the night until the sun rose to greet us. It is in the spirit of friendship, unity, and happiness that the Song Contest is held, and may that be the case forever more.